swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Eirrauc
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Species The Eirrauc are a primitive Species of migratory omnivores. They travel in groups around their mild world developing their arts, specifically music and drama. They have mobile hydroponic gardens and gifted artisans. When two migratory communities met, they often engage in trade and sometimes arranged marriages to keep their gene pool varied. The Eirraucs practice a pure democracy, where every member of the community had a full vote on every issue facing the migratory band. If an Eirrauc feels strongly opposed to a particular decision, they are free to join another community at their leisure. This often occurs when two communities crossed paths. When The Galactic Empire took control of the galaxy, the hardworking Eirraucs were enslaved. The peaceful beings were too passive to secure their own freedom, and those few that escape slavery join The Rebel Alliance or resist the Empire in their own way. Many Eirraucs become traders and buy their fellow Eirrauc’s freedom with their profits. Eirrauc Characteristics Personality: Typically a very peaceful Species, the Eirraucs are hard workers and have a great interest in the arts. They are careful thinkers, but are accustomed to speaking their mind. Their most predominant trait, however, is their sense of responsibility. They feel a deep loyalty to whatever groups to which they associate. Physical Description: The Eirraucs are six-limbed beings with a middle pair of limbs that can function as either additional legs or arms. The snouted heads sit atop a long, slender neck, and they have a pair of eyes on either side of their snout. They tend to stand at two meters when in a comfortable position, though when standing at their full height they are closer to 2.4 meters. Their skin ranges through normal human pigments, with peach being the predominant skin tone. Average Height/Weight: 'A typical Eirrauc stands at 2 meters tall and weighs about 125 kilograms. 'Age Groups: Eirraucs age at the following stages: Homeworld: Eirrauus, a desert with with warm seasons and arid plains. Languages: Eirrauc speak and read Eirraucii. Example Names: Daushoroc, Puroth, Tamoss. Adventurers: '''Eirraucs who leave Eirrauus are typically Scoundrels or Scouts, though usually focused on a trade, instead of combat. Warfare is unheard of in Eirrauc society, so Soldiers are extremely rare. Because of their pure democracy, their society has no direct leaders, so Nobles are also uncommon. Jedi ranks have been known to include Eirraucs. Eirrauc Species Traits Eirraucs share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Eirraucs receive +2 bonuses to their Strength, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Constitution. Eirraucs have great strength, but quickly tire. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Eirraucs have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Eirraucs have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Climate Sensitivity: Eirraucs have delicate organs that quickly degrade in extreme temperatures. Eirraucs suffer a -5 penalty to Fortitude Defense when resisting the effects of Extreme Temperatures. * 360 Degree Vision: Eirraucs can see in all directions around themselves at once, and as such, may reroll any Perception check, keeping the better of the two results. * Extra Limbs: Eirraucs are possessed of an extra pair of limbs, which can either be used to assist in running or as an extra pair of hands. When an Eirrauc has its extra limbs free and uses the Run Action, they move six times their speed instead of four. If an Eirrauc is using the extra limbs as an extra pair of hands, they gain a +4 Species bonus to all Climb and Grapple checks. * Automatic Languages: All Eirrauc can speak, read, and write Eirraucii. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Eirraucs